I'm Totes a Good Kisser
by AberrantScript
Summary: When Luna takes Leni to an underground concert for the first time, things get a little heated.


**Author's Notes:**

Remember when I posted, like, four stories in one day and said I have a fifth one to post if I could finish editing it? Yeah... I hate editing. Sorry~

I wrote this because of something, I can't even remember what it was now, that Vale the Cross Boy had shared with me. I think it had to do with imagining two sisters getting into trouble with the law... and it somehow led me to writing Luna taking Leni to an underground concert for the first time, Leni gets super into it, and BAM a lewd was born. XD

I do hope you all enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

I'M TOTES A GOOD KISSER

It's funny how these things happen. One day you're sitting at home making a homemade shirt with your sewing kit. That night you're at an underground rock concert with your younger sis; both of you are topless, sweaty, maybe a little high from all the burning weed wafting through the air, and you may or may not finally realize how amazing your younger sis looks… especially with her shirt and bra gone~

It's weird for Leni but she starts to like it.

So, she takes her bottoms off.

Luna does it, too.

"Rock on, sis!" Luna yells, as carefree and happy as ever.

Now, they're both naked in a sea of horny teens and loud pumping music.

They're dancing together; grinding on each other.

Luna bending down and pushing her hips into Leni.

Leni rocking her hips into Luna's big butt, her hands gripping her hips.

Leni feels really hot.

Luna bends up, sweating and flushed.

"Wow, you're a good dancer."

Leni blushes, gives a small grin.

"I bet I'm totes a good kisser, too."

Luna smirks, takes her hand and leads her to the bathroom.

Some broken dump.

She lifts Leni onto the countertop; spreads her legs and moves forward.

They're both still naked, except for their footwear.

So, Luna can easily see how wet her big sis is for her.

"Kiss me, luv," she whispers, closing her eyes and leaning in.

Leni's heart skips as she closes her eyes, too. Leaning in. Stopping her breath. Freezing in time.

She feels Luna's breath on her lips.

Her warmth on her body.

The rocker's hands on her waist, keeping her still.

Leni's hands on Luna's shoulders, one moving up to stroke her short hair.

Finally.

Their lips meet.

Two plump pillows pressing close and deeply, hot and wet.

Both want more.

Neither remember who did it; but one girl pushes her tongue into the other's mouth.

And her sister gives all her passion in return.

They make out for what feels like an eternity. Their hands roaming across their nude bodies. Gripping their tits. Stoking their hips.

Leni grabs Luna's butt and squeezes her. Pulling the cheeks apart, playing with it.

Luna moves her lips off her sister's, and bites the blonde girl's neck, making Leni squeak.

Her calloused hands grab the blonde's breasts and handle them with a wild roughness that has Leni moaning in an instant, begging for more.

Luna finishes marking one side of her neck, licking the sore pink spot, before she moves down to her collarbone, nipping little bites on her way down.

"Luna!"

Her lips slip down Leni's boob, her tongue reaching out to scoop her nipple into her mouth and nip it with her teeth.

Leni jerks, her nails pressing deeper into Luna's freckled butt.

" _L-Luna!_ "

The brunette's tongue flicks the nipple again, just toying with her. Swirling around it. Pressing against it.

When she feels Leni jerk her closer, her body begging her to stop playing games with her lust, Luna takes the pink tip back into her mouth and pays her proper worship.

She releases the glistening peak with a wet pop, and before Leni can whine for more, she attacks her other tit.

Leni throws her head back, all but screaming her sister's name.

Soon, those torturous lips are moving down Leni's stomach.

"L-Luna, what are you-"

Luna places a little kiss on Leni's heart shaped bush, making the blonde moan and squirm.

Leni's hips are moving closer, threatening to tip her off the counter.

Luna chuckles, tells her to be still, and pushes her back into place.

The blonde pouts, pushing her sister's head closer to her crotch.

The message is clear.

Luna is making her hot and bothered.

And it is now her job to be a good little sister and make her cum.

Luna gives her a sly grin, her eyes looking up into Leni's desperate pupils.

Her sultry lips kisses all over the blonde's warm thighs.

Getting closer.

And closer.

Then, she backs away and holds out a hand.

"Come on," she whispers.

Leni's face grows irritable and frustrated. She almost throws Luna to the ground and sits straight on her face. But she takes the girl's hand anyway.

"You trust me, right?" Luna asks with her devious grin; somehow yet vulnerable despite everything.

Leni can't say no to her sister's beautiful eyes. She nods.

Luna's smirk turns into a grin.

"This is gonna be fun!"

She sneaks down a hallway, her sister close behind her. Their hands are still clasped together. Luna leads her sister to a set of stairs. They creep up them, and then down a short hall.

The booming thunder of the concert below is rocking the walls.

They pass a door.

Both girls can hear a man and woman grunting.

They peek inside and see them having wild sex.

Their hearts skip, their bodies filling with even more lust.

They move on.

Soon, they find an empty room. There's a sheetless bed inside.

Luna goes over to it and sits down.

Leni follows.

"Open that drawer," commands Luna, pointing at a dresser.

Leni does, and pulls out a funny bit of plastic with straps.

"Put it on, luv, then fuck me," Luna's face is pink, her chest heaving for air.

Leni needs only a little bit of help adjusting the straps.

Soon she has it on. And she's facing her younger sister. Standing over her, her legs pressed against the bed, staring down on Luna like a hunter catching its prey.

Luna bites her lip, almost shaking in aroused excitement.

"How do you want me, Leni?"

She lays back, spreading her legs wide and reaching her arms above her arm; ready to become the older girl's fuckdoll.

"Like this?"

Then, the rocker moves onto her side, lifting one leg high into the air, showing an impressive display of flexibility. With one hand she grabs her leg and holds it up, with her other she starts playing with her nipples.

"Or like this?"

Third, and finally, she moves onto her knees, her back facing Leni. She spreads her legs and bends forward, laying her boobs on the bed and her head to the side, looking at Leni from over her shoulder.

"Or do you want to fuck me like I'm your naughty little bitch?"

Leni licks her lips, her whole body wound up with sexual tension at Luna's slow and sensual demonstration of positions, and gets onto the bed.

Luna moans as her sister grabs her by the hips, jerking her back, dragging her across the bed.

The hard cock slides between Luna's asscheeks, grinding through her crease.

Leni bumps her crotch into Luna's pale bubble butt and moans.

Growling, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Luna's freckled back, she whispers, " _I'm totes making you my little bitch._ "

Before Luna can reply, the blonde shifts her hips and sinks half the strap on into her sister.

The side of Luna's face is smooshed into the bed, but her little scream of pleasure can still be heard.

" _Fuuuck!_ "

Leni's cheeks grin, sideways... almost _evil_... as she pulls back out to the tip and sinks herself in deeper, all the way.

Bottoming out, she wrapped her arms around Luna's waist and whispers hotly on her sister's sweaty back, " _You're mine now._ "

Luna pleads for God to give her mercy, but no one can hear her as Leni starts a quick and savage pace. Fucking her pussy deeply, roughly, swiftly.

" _Do you like it?_ " Leni demands.

Luna's asscheeks bounce under the harsh fucking.

" _Yesss, you fuck me so good, Leni._ "

Leni licks her sister's skin, tasting her, before leaning closer to her shoulder.

Their subtle height difference is enough for the blonde to rest her teeth on Luna's vulnerable neck.

" _You like me fucking you like a whore?_ "

Luna can't even believe her sister knows these words, but _fuck_ it was almost enough to make her cream right then and there.

Leni sinks her teeth into Luna's neck, her hips moving almost like a blur, and that does it.

Luna screams, her pussy clenching tight around the strap on.

But she isn't strong enough to keep the sex toy in.

Leni's hips are unstoppable, fucking her sister without mercy.

Luna moans and cries and begs her to not- stop- fucking- her! God, _fuck!_ _It feels so good!_

But Leni pulls out suddenly.

Luna's creaming pussy is left empty and alone. She's already whining for more attention. So greedy for more.

The blonde grabs her and throws her onto her back.

Luna's eyes go wide at the sudden motion, but she quickly understands when she sees Leni's dark eyes coming toward her.

Leni lifts her sister's legs over her shoulders, bending her down like folding a flimsy piece of paper.

Luna never before stopped to appreciate how strong her sister really was.

Until now, when she's completely at her mercy.

Groaning in desperate need for more fucking, Leni plunges back inside, not stopping when Luna screams again.

She works her harder, faster.

Her lips come down on Luna's. Not to shut her up. But because she is so thirsty, so deeply hungry for her sexy rocker.

She can't wait. She has to eat her out someway.

Luna lays submissive to the older girl as Leni swiftly works her back up for a second orgasm, Luna's mouth being thoroughly dominated by Leni's.

The blonde releases her mouth, their saliva connecting them together.

She presses her forehead to Luna's, switching to a slow, deep fucking motion with her hips.

Each rocking fuck bounces Luna on the bed, striking her womb with a hard punch.

The rocker moans and squirms, arching her hips into her sister's with each thrust.

" _Are you close?_ " Leni asks, softer than her previous possessive tone.

Luna twists her neck to the side, letting her sister suck on her skin again; making a mark on her throat in the same spot Luna did to the blonde only moments earlier.

" _Y-yes, don't stop._ "

Leni's hips start moving quicker again, both girls' boobs jiggling between their bodies.

" _M-me too,_ " Leni moans, the delicious pressure of the strap on against her clit finally beginning to be too much for her.

But she's determined to own her bitch.

To make her cum first.

She clenches her teeth and fights it, stifling her moans, working faster, screwing Luna harder.

" _Fuckfuckfuck!_ " Luna nearly screams, her whole body shaking, still pinned beneath her strong sister's arms and hips.

Leni grins as she listens to her sister's cries, looking down and watched as the strap on is coated in her rocker's smooth cream.

Finally, she lets herself go too, growling as she humps her sister's cumming pussy until she finds her own release.

Screaming, Leni sinks her cock deep into Luna's cunt, and falls onto her as her body comes apart in a beautiful orgasm.

Their breaths are ragged and warm against each other.

Leni smiles as she looks at the bruised mark she made on Luna's neck.

 _Mine._

She muses with a deep, possessive need.

Luna moves her hands onto Leni's back and strokes her.

"Y-you- fuck. _Wow._ "

Leni giggles.

"Told you, little sis," she leans up and pecks her lips.

"I'm _totes_ a good kisser."

She gives her a wink before rolling onto her back.

"Now, it's your turn, please. I, like, really want you to make me your bitch, too~"


End file.
